Equipment: Multitools
Description For several centuries after ponykind's expansion across the galaxy, standard weapons were still in mass-production, with thousands of different kinds of guns, ammunitions, and more mods than a pony could ever hope to count, many of which were redundant. However, with the advent of the arcanotech alchem-arc exchange chip, mutlitools quickly took over. Now able to produce exactly the kind of ammo needed from nothing but power from a replaceable fusion-cell, now multiple weapons could be fit into the same package, along with tools and scanners. These days, multitools are produced by the millions, and a pony can buy one for a few hundred credits at any corner store. Without mods, they don't do much, but those are also widely available. A pony might also look into picking up the newest multitool offered by their corporation of choice, or fetching an exotic multitool from a far-away faction, at a cost. The list below details known existing multitools and their stats. Following the faction/corp links will bring you to the lists of mods that fall under the fitting requirements for that multitool. The corporations that do not have multitool stats listed produce mods that with fit any multitools that do not have the 'exclusive' tag. Galactic Market - Multitools ---- Galactic Market - Ballistic Weapon Mods Pistols - Semi auto, single-shot weapons used for less serious combat and self-defense primarily. Burst-Fire Rifles - Semi auto, burst-fire weapons used for serious combat engagements, warfare, piracy, and the like. Shotguns - Semi auto, scatter-shot weapons used by guards, hunters, criminals, and renown for their cheap stopping power. Sniper Rifles - Semi auto, single-shot weapons used for long-range killing, bypassing heavy armour, and picking out critical weak-points. Galactic Market - Laser Weapon Mods Laser Pistols - Semi auto, single-shot weapons used for less serious combat and self-defense primarily, a modern alternative to ballistic pistols with more reliable damage. Fires a sustained laser pulse lasting about 50ms. Laser Burst-Fire Rifles - Semi auto, burst-fire weapons used for serious combat engagements, warfare, piracy, and the like. Fires several extremely short pulses of high intensity energy, each lasting 1-3ms, rather than the long-pulse lasers used by single-shot weapons. Laser Strike Rifles - Semi auto, single-shot weapons used for long-range killing, bypassing heavy armour, and picking out critical weak-points. Fires a single high-intensity pulse at a shorter wavelength, lasting about 15ms. Galactic Market - Plasma Weapon Mods Plasma Blasters - Semi auto, single-shot experimental weapons used for serious combat and brutally efficient combat, a combination of the deadly efficiency of laser weapons and the feel of firing ballistic weapons, with the added benefit of being able to exploit one-sided armour and shielding. Plasma Bolter Rifles - Semi auto, single-shot experimental weapons used for serious combat engagements by well-funded ponies. Firing a single highly energized mass of compressed hydrogen plasma, these weapons have long range and deadly efficiency. Plasma Cannons - Semi auto, scatter-shot experimental and controlled weapons used for siege warfare and anti-vehicle combat. Fairly ineffective at longer ranges, it's extremely dangerous to living targets, even with heavy armour. Galactic Market - Medical Tool Mods Medical Scanners - Medical scanners verify DNA integrity, scan for diseases and other blood-born threats, internal organ and limb damage, and more. They confer a bonus to medic skill rolls. Stem Cell Injectors - Stem cell injectors utilize disambiguated stem cell cartridges for help accelerate the healing process. They add to the amount of healing a target receives from a medkit or stim pack. Shock Negators - On-use mods that, in exchange for a fair amount of power, can stop a patient from going into shock, negating side effects of wild 1's and buying more time for a doctor. Stasis Projectors - On-use mods that place the target into a low-level cryogentic stasis to buy time until help arrives, in exchange for an increase in medic DC. Galactic Market - Additional Weapon Mods Grenade Launchers - Specialized weapon attachments for launching grenades instead of throwing them, providing additional range and bonus to hit. Mine Layers - Specialized weapon attachments for launching mines instead of throwing or placing them, providing additional range and bonus to hit, as well as controls for specialized explosives. Melee Weapon Hardpoints - On-use mods that manifest a bayonet for use in melee combat in an emergency. EMP Launchers - On-use mods that disable non-shielded electronics on a target that they hit. Railguns - Semi auto, single-shot weapons used for extremely long-range killing and stealth attacks. Explosive Part Synthesizers - On-demand mods that produce parts for explosive ammo for grenade launchers and mine layers. Galactic Market - Multitool Adaptation Mods Mod Rail Extensions - Mods that themselves prodive space for more mods in exchange for adding bulk. Additional Fusion Cell Housings - Integrated space for additional multitool fusion cells. Regenerating Cell Replacements - A framework mod for replacing the slot for a multitool fusion cell with an exosuit fusion cell and changing power availibility to constant rather than draining. Micro-Reactors - Tiny additional energy sources on your multitool that will slowly restore the charge of your fusion cells. EMP Shieldings - Mods that protect your multitool from EMP attacks. Galactic Market - Weapon Support Mods Scopes - Mods that extend the effective range of weapons by making it easier to see far away targets. Gyroscopic Weapon Stabilizers - Mods that hold a weapon steady by producing balancing forces in all six axes of motion. Gate Barrel Attachments - On-use mods that apply automatically when a shot is fired to cancel out some of the motion of an enemy dodge when aiming. Galactic Market - Tool Mods Medical Scanners - Medical Stem Cell Injectors - Stem c Shock Negators - On-use Stasis Projectors - On-use Galactic Market - Utility Mods Medical Scanners - Medical Stem Cell Injectors - Stem c Shock Negators - On-use Stasis Projectors - On-use